


【虫铁】爱与床笫之间 第一篇：Tony Has an Issue

by moyuyu1006



Series: 【虫铁】爱与床笫之间（ABO短篇集） [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha！Peter/Omega！Tony, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyuyu1006/pseuds/moyuyu1006
Summary: #不知所云的PWP，Blow Job。





	【虫铁】爱与床笫之间 第一篇：Tony Has an Issue

Tony想他真的是关心则乱。

他至少应该问问Friday具体情况的，而不是在只听到“Boss，Mr.Parker现在在您的房间里，看上去似乎不太妙”后就慌了阵脚直接打开了自己的房门，然后被一股冲击而来的信息素泡软了身子。

他腿软了——如果可能的话他拒绝承认这个，但Alpha温和纯净的信息素里带着一股青年人特有的辛辣气息，就像是并不陈年却格外剧烈的清酒，那气味扑上来包围住他，Tony感觉自己几乎从神经开始被侵占，整个人都开始微醺。

好吧，现在情况不太妙的有两个人了。

他步履有些不稳地走到床边，一条腿半跪着撑在床上，有些担忧地去看满脸潮红地粗喘着的青年。

无论是Alpha还是Omega，在他们性成熟的初期都会迎来几次剧烈的发情期——这时的他们还不能很好地收敛与控制自己体内紊乱的信息素，就只能任由情欲与本能把自己的大脑烧成一团浆糊。

很显然的是，Peter发情了；而更加显然的是，Peter Parker是个货真价实的Alpha。

“该死，”Tony小声地抱怨了一句——他从没想到自己Omega的身份会在这时候成为困扰，伸出手轻柔地贴上Peter通红的脸颊，他甚至不敢大口呼吸，“Kid，你还好吗？”

听到熟悉的声音，喘着粗气哼哼唧唧的Peter勉强地把眼睛睁开了一条缝，他布满水雾的棕眸子在望到Tony后变得更加明亮。伸手攥住贴着自己脸颊的那只手的手腕，Peter歪着头磨蹭了两下：“Mr.Stark，我很热……”

“这是正常的，Peter，”Tony看到他撒娇的举动，唇边勾起一个细小的微笑，他身子前倾一些更加靠近Peter，没有拿开自己贴着他脸颊的手，而是用另一只手摸了摸青年毛绒绒的头发，“以后就会好了，你得慢慢学会控制自己的信息素。”

“控制……信息素？”Peter觉得脑子被情欲烧成了一团黏稠的浆糊，他听不清Tony说了什么，但那低沉略带沙哑的嗓音却让他无端觉得安心。他半睁着眼睛呆愣愣地盯着身上的男人，脸红得像是煮熟的虾子，或是钢铁侠外壳。

Tony不能确定青年是否清醒着——他不知道青年这折磨人的发情期开始了多久，就只能先采取点措施让Peter从欲火焚身中稍微恢复点理智。一滴汗水滑过额角，他咬了咬莫名有些干涩的唇，开始缓慢地释放自己的信息素。

不属于自己的气味侵入鼻腔，Peter的身体在那安抚意味的醇香气味中僵硬了一秒，他开始清醒过来——或是更糟——他渴望地呜咽了一声，扣着Tony手腕的手指收紧，手臂一拉，把男人猛地拉倒在自己身上。

“Mr.Stark……你身上好香……”双手环住Tony的腰肢，Peter把头埋进他的脖颈里，像抱着一个大娃娃一样磨蹭。

周身不再躁动不安却越发浓郁的Alpha气味几乎让Tony窒息，他抬起酸软无力的手指轻柔地顺着Peter被汗水浸湿贴在颊侧的发丝，话语间已然带上了微促的喘息：“先放开我，Peter，试着收敛下你的信息素，我快要被你淹死了……”

只依稀听到个大概，Peter有些无措地松开锢在Tony腰上的手臂，他雾蒙蒙的眸子可怜兮兮地望着男人的脸，表情就像一只害怕被抛弃却不敢挽留的小狗一样委屈。

Tony用手肘支着床铺半撑起身体，看到Peter一瞬间像快要哭出来的表情，他叹口气，像是下定了决心似的，沿着青年的身体线条滑了下去。

 

青年已然成熟的欲望隔着休闲裤透出热度，支起明显得难以忽视的小帐篷，Tony深吸口气，抬起手拉下了阻挡在自己和小Peter之间那层薄薄的布料。发育得相当良好的阴茎跳跃着弹出来戳在他脸颊上，顶端已经溢出透明的前液，在过近的距离里从翘起的顶端蹭到Tony的脸颊上，顺着颊侧滴落，沾湿了精心修剪的小胡子。

他犹豫了一下，张口把Peter和自己脸颊之间拉扯出透明丝液的前端含了进去，硕大的龟头卡进他嘴唇间，男性特有的浓郁檀腥味充斥了口腔，Tony突然意识到在这短短几年间，当年那个青涩稚嫩的少年已然成长成了一个足够独当一面的男人。

他转动着舌头去舔舐口中越发膨胀的男性欲望，小心地避免牙齿磕碰到那脆弱的表面，坚硬滚烫的阴茎把他的嘴唇撑得饱满，无法吞咽的涎液顺着嘴角流下来，Tony发出了一声被哽住的呜咽。

阴茎被人吞进温热柔软的口腔里时Peter打了个激灵，他觉得遍布全身的欲望与热量都集中在了下身挺立的某处，叫嚣着宣泄，又依恋着想要进入得更深停留得更久。

“Mr.Stark……？”Peter用手肘撑起身子——他并不觉得无力，相反，Alpha的发情期让他的全身充满了亟待宣泄的能量，那热量几乎将他炸开来——他看见包裹着自己欲望的嫣红的嘴唇，男人微蹙着的眉头，还有他那双由于氤氲而显得过分诱人的眼睛。

Tony又艰难地吞进了一些，他抬头看了青年一眼，自下而上的，那双眸子被生理性泪水染得波光粼粼。

Peter猛地抽了一口气，感觉脸颊像被火烧起来一样发烫——他发誓自己从没敢臆想过这场面，但他却无比的渴望。

Tony浓郁又醇厚的Omega香气围绕着他，和他的味道混合在一起，争先恐后地扑入他的鼻腔，他错觉自己是在靠这个维持着愈发急促的呼吸。灵活的舌尖撩拨着他的欲望，轻柔地舔舐刷过阴茎之上怒张暴起的每一根青筋，顶端继续深入，直到半顶入更加紧致狭小的喉口，那里炙热如同待喷的火山口，Peter觉得自己随时会被那岩浆焚烧身体，直至燃成一抷清灰。

他不由自主地摆动起腰部，随着男人越发流畅快速地吞咽抽插的节奏挺动下体，情欲节节攀升，他几乎失了控制力道的能力。在一个过于被动也过于深的深喉后，差点被呛住的Tony难受地呜咽了一声，抬起水光潋滟的眼睛三分埋怨七分宠溺地瞥了他一眼。

仿佛一道惊雷炸在头顶，Peter只感觉那瞬间大脑一片空白，唯有那人眼角染了薄红的眸子，每一丝细小的纹路都足以撩动心弦，他喘息着射得一塌糊涂。

嘴里像是爆发了汹涌澎湃的山洪，浓重的檀腥气味充溢口腔，滚烫的精液直接顺着喉咙呛进食道，Tony有些艰难地把埋得过于深的肉柱吐出去，咳嗽得仿佛连心肺都要吐出来。

一直灼烧着大脑和身体的情欲随着欲望的喷射暂退下来，Peter慌乱地看着面前几乎呛出了眼泪的男人咳嗽时剧烈耸动着的肩背，他抬起手却不敢拍下去，只得无措地悬在那里，嘴上胡乱地拼命道歉：“对不起对不起……Mr.Stark，您还好吗？抱歉，都是我的错……我再也不敢了……真的非常、非常地抱歉——！”

连续吞咽了几次把残留在喉咙的精液咽下去，Tony终于止住了咳嗽，他抬起头看着垂头丧气得恨不得把自己埋到地里去的Peter，表情有些哭笑不得：“你在说些什么……是我主动的，还记得吗？”

“是我的错……是我不会控制信息素，才……”Peter小心地抬头瞥了他一眼，又飞快地低下了脑袋，“给您添麻烦了……非常抱歉，Mr……”

“这很正常，好吗？”Tony拉住他搭在膝上的一只手，另一手抬起揉了揉他脑袋上卷曲蓬松的细发，“我是说，朋友之间互相帮助解决欲望什么的，你们的青春期难道不是这样吗？”

Peter愣了一下，他剧烈跳动的心脏渐渐平缓下来，内心却涌上些细小的酸涩与不甘，他抬起头望向Tony，却在目光接触到他唇边残留的白浊粘液和他有些凌乱地微垂着的额发时又不受控制地脸红了起来。

不经意间瞥到Tony微敞的领口下露出的线条流畅锋利的锁骨，Peter艰难地吞咽了一下，感觉喉咙发干。视线顺着往下隔着白衬衫滑过男人的肌理，他感到自己心里那点奇怪的占有欲在发酵，一点点取代了最初的羞涩与恐慌——直到他注意到男人西装裤裆部微微隆起的形状。

他伸手覆上去，隔着布料揉搓，Tony的身体略微后仰，险些因为这突袭倒在床上，他眯着眼睛语调有些不稳地喊了一句：“Peter？！”

“Mr.Stark也有感觉了？”Peter眨眨眼，手指顺着腰际探进去撩拨微微潮湿的顶端，他对Tony微笑，露出最单纯无辜的表情。

“这也很正常，唔……”Tony在Peter的手指终于无阻碍地触碰到自己的欲望时仰头喘息，依然嘴硬地不愿服软，“孩子你的青春期究竟缺失了多少……啊——别，Peter……”

Peter为他的话语意味不明地轻笑了一声，低下头去用唇包裹住那根色泽姣好的性器，Tony的气味一瞬间充溢他的口腔，而他为这个认知感到无比的满足。

 

Peter跪趴在他胯间，卖力地转动舌头舔舐吞咽着Tony的阴茎，房间中Alpha的气味更加强势浓郁，他垂在胯间方才刚发泄过的欲望又开始蠢蠢欲动。青年毫无经验，却单凭着一腔想要取悦身下人的热情用有些青涩的口活把身经百战的Tony Stark挑逗撩拨得喘息连连。

Tony两只手肘支在床上，手臂酸软得几乎支撑不住身体，他的双腿在少年身体两侧大大地打开，Peter抬起一只手隔着布料扶住他的腿弯，低下头给了他一个火辣的深喉。

老实说这挺难受的，细微的干呕感袭来，Peter微皱了眉头，却没退缩地把口中跳动着显然非常受用的滚烫物什吞咽得更深。

一阵电流从下身冲上大脑，席卷全身，Tony终于脱力地倒在柔软的床铺上，他仰起头大口地喘气，喉结嵌在白皙纤细的脖颈上，随着剧烈的呼吸起伏抖动。

姿势略有变换，Peter伸手顺势托了一下他的臀部，入手却是令人吃惊的一片潮湿——那些液体早就浸透了西装裤，把布料泡成黏腻的一团，触感清凉。

“Mr.Stark？！”Peter吐出他的欲望，直起腰小声地有些惊喜地轻呼，Tony咬着唇掩饰自己被揉捏臀部时难以抑制的呻吟，偏头躲开青年过于直白的眼神，他微垂着眼睛，耳根通红。

他早就彻底湿了——托了青年那丝毫不懂得收敛而在四处横冲直撞的Alpha信息素的福。

Peter一手攀上去揉捏他的侧腰，另一手扯开了他的皮带，把他的西装裤褪了下来。他隔着深色内裤揉捏着那浑圆多肉的臀瓣，挤压时指间有强烈的潮湿感，那块被浸得颜色更深的布料已经湿透得像一块被泡得饱满的海绵，只轻轻一按，就几乎能溢出水来。

“该死……Peter，别玩了！放开我……嗯——”

似乎在回应他的不满，Peter的手指从后腰沿着内裤边缘探进去握住湿滑的臀瓣，两指沾着一手自带润滑的冰凉液体捅进了那个还源源不断流出粘液的湿哒哒的小洞。

“不……啊——”Tony猛地拱起身子，又无力地坠下去，他的声音沙哑干涩，有汗水顺着额角滑落，他整个人都被泡在浓烈的信息素与情欲的气味里。

肠壁与主人反应截然不同地殷勤缠上来，包裹住入侵的手指，恋恋不舍地吸吮着。Peter小心地转动着手指一寸寸地深入开拓，他的目光紧紧锁着Tony的表情，眸子亮晶晶的。

Tony的眉紧锁着，他半闭着眼睛，蜜糖一样黏稠的棕色瞳孔掩在淋漓的水光下，身体随着急促的呼吸抖动，所有裸露在外的皮肤都泛上了可口的粉红色。

顺着开拓良好紧紧包裹着自己的穴口又探入一指，Peter的喘息变得急促粗重，细汗在鼻翼汇聚，他俯下身贴在Tony因情欲而滚烫的身体上，把头埋在他颈侧深吸了一口气。

Tony身上Omega的气息和他身体独特的味道扑入鼻腔，Peter满足地眯起了眼睛——他说不出那是一种怎样的气味，就像是世界上所有醇香并且诱人的气体混合在一起——独一无二的属于Tony Stark的味道。

手上在炙热柔软的小穴里探索抽插的动作不停，Peter挺腰用自己早已变得坚硬如铁的欲望磨蹭Tony胯间被冷落却依然不断溢出前液的阴茎，张口咬上了一直在他面前晃动个不停的小巧喉结。

Tony随着他的动作仰起头，无助地呜咽了一声，要害被人掌控的感觉并不好，但他酸软舒适地几乎挪不动一根手指。Peter的呼吸喷在他的下巴上，撩动着小胡子有些轻微的刺痒，他没法伸手去碰，鉴于他的一只手被青年的十指交扣着按在脸侧的床上，而另一只手扶在青年的肩头，他因那热度和触感而舍不得松开。

第四指畅通无阻地探入，Peter埋在男人身体里的手指模仿着交合的动作快速地抽插着，粘液顺着动作溢出，润湿了他的手心，他摩擦着方才找到的会让Tony软了腰夹紧自己的那一点，另一手掐上Tony的腰肢固定他被顶动得剧烈颤抖的身体，他们挺立的下体胡乱地拍打在一起，Peter挺腰的动作变得快速而急切起来。

Tony的身体随着他的前后夹击几乎弹跳起来，却被Peter密不透风地压进床垫里——在这动弹不得的处境中，他只能任由越来越剧烈湍急的快感像水流一样冲刷着自己，他感觉到自己的小腹绷紧着，大腿一阵阵地痉挛。

终于在Peter故意地反复地碾过他的前列腺时，他脚趾紧绷着射了出来。Peter感觉到自己的手指被猛地绞紧，而那紧窒销魂的触感让他无比惋惜深埋其中的不是自己的阴茎，小腹被滚烫的精液喷洒，浊液顺着他依然挺立着的欲望滴落下来，掺合着他自己分泌出的清液，混成不分你我的粘稠汁液，残留在两人胸腹之间。

一滴滚烫的液体顺着眼角滑下来，Tony在这灭顶的高潮中抬起手挡住自己的眼睛，他的嘴唇紧咬着，已经留下了带着血色的齿印，却还是掩不住那不断溜出唇齿间的嘶哑呻吟。

Peter拉开他的手臂握住，让两人重新十指交扣，他低下头轻柔地亲吻Tony被泪水沾湿糊成一团的睫毛和眼睛，又顺着滑落下去亲吻他带着血腥甜味的嘴唇，手指从Tony暂时难以完全闭合的穴口退出来，带出一大片潮湿的情液。

他紧紧把男人抱在怀里，像个撒娇的孩子一样把脸埋进Tony颈侧，安静地听着他跳动得有些急促的脉搏逐渐平息，无声地感受这高潮后余韵的旖旎。

 

过了很久以后——或许也没有多久，Tony抬手轻轻拍了拍他的背，有些难堪地扭了扭腰，尝试着挪动了一下被青年紧紧锢在怀里的身体，示意Peter放开自己。

Peter顺着他的动作松开手，他支起身体，正望进Tony被情欲洗过后澄澈的眼睛，男人眼角还残留着情欲的潮红，嘴唇殷红湿润，那唇瓣微张合了一下，最后却什么也没说。

像刚从一场大梦间清醒，Peter低头去看自己手上的清液，那有些黏稠的液体顺着他的指节滴落，在指缝汇成一小滩，拉出淫靡的透明丝液。

青年白净的脸唰得一下通红，他像突然才意识到自己方才意乱情迷间做了什么，Peter猛地让开身子，不敢再去看Tony的表情：“对、对不起，Mr.Stark！我擅自就——”

他再也说不下去，蜷起腿坐在床上，局促地把自己缩成一团，连信息素的味道也变得微弱又可怜。

Tony缓慢地坐起身体，他的腰肢依然有些酸软。他得承认自己刚才有点生气，在一个Alpha如此强势地掌控了自己而自己居然无法抗拒时，但看着Peter和方才的强势态度截然相反的沮丧样子，他又觉得自己像个泄了气的皮球，一点火也发不出来了。

“……算了，”Tony注意到青年两腿之间依然翘得老高的欲望，他不自在地清了清嗓子，“倒是你……咳？”

Peter抬头小心地瞟了一眼他的表情，确定他没有生气后庆幸地松了口气。他顺着Tony的目光瞄向自己的胯间，脸象征性地红了一下，随即他瘪瘪嘴委屈无措地看向男人，支支吾吾地说不出话。

Tony叹了口气——他不确定这小鬼是不是装的，但显而易见的是，他拿他一点办法也没有。

他拉开青年环着身体的手臂，把他推倒在床上。跨坐在青年的胯间，Tony伸出手触碰了一下那滴着水颤抖着的顶端，在Peter充满希冀的目光里毫不留情地回视过去：“别想进去，我用手帮你。”

Peter面上依然是那副无辜的表情，他眨巴眨巴眼睛，努力不让自己的失望流露得太明显，只是听话地点点头。

一切都很顺利，Tony想，只要解决了眼前这个硬邦邦的东西，今天的这场闹剧就彻底结束了……并且，以后也不会再发生。

而他并不知道的是——或许只有Peter自己才知道——那些早已在内心生根发芽，如今正挣扎着亟待破土而出的感情，究竟名为什么。

 

【第一篇 完】


End file.
